As the level of integration increases, the number of pins of a integrated circuit package that need to be connected to a circuit board becomes larger and larger. A well known packaging technique is called Ball Grid Array (BGA), which is a type of microchip connection methodology. A Ball Grid Array chip is a square package with solder balls on the underside for surface mounting. Use of BGA allows die package size to be reduced by allowing more surface area for attachment. Smaller packaging allows more components to be mounted on a module making greater densities available.
On the other hand, the clock rate under which modern integrated circuits operate becomes higher and higher with every generation of microchips. A basic requirement for high speed operation is the availability of sufficient energy at each power pin of the integrated circuit. This decoupling is typically achieved by connecting capacitors to each power pin, which buffer the current source and supply the short term energy demand. These capacitors, however, consume surface area on the circuit board and hence limit the achievable integration density.
It has also been proposed to place an interposer between a microchip and the printed circuit board. An interposer is realized as a small, thin printed circuit board, which contains buried components such as capacitors and resistors arranged in layers inside the interposer. A buried capacitors is realized using a thin metalized dielectric foil. Such laminates can achieve a capacity of 4-10 nF/in2. However, since the surface area and volume of the interposer is limited, the number and capacity of capacitors that can be buried for the decoupling of power pins is restricted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved decoupling for microchips on circuit boards.